


珉勳／濫俗的欣快感

by annieisawitch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieisawitch/pseuds/annieisawitch
Summary: ＊歷史沒讀好時代設定有點錯亂，著墨不多，反正是通訊不方便的時代（？）
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 珉勳
Kudos: 3





	珉勳／濫俗的欣快感

皮膚很白、好像比他身上穿的那件白色襯衫還要白。金珉奎還不大的手揉著自己的眼睛，看著眼前跟還沒有發育的他差不多身形的男孩。  
那不是他最後一次詢問眼前的人是不是真實存在。

－

「知勳哥！」拿著從路上隨便撿來的石頭，往遮掩妥當的二樓窗戶輕輕投去，「下課了嗎？」  
金珉奎每個星期六下午都在村子裡其中一棟洋房前面徘徊，等著屋子內的琴聲停止。金珉奎會在心裡默數，數到三百沒有再響起琴聲他的哥哥就正式下課了。他的知勳哥以後會是最好的音樂家，不會休息太久。但是下課了就要跟自己出去玩，頻繁的上課不能把他的哥哥悶壞，曬不到太陽的話會長不高，這是小時候媽媽說的。  
雖然上次金珉奎脫口說出：「知勳哥你就是都沒曬到太陽才會長不高，跟豆芽菜一樣！」的時候被他最愛的哥哥追著滿街跑，最後李知勳跳上他的背用拳頭抵著頭頂揉，金珉奎那時候大叫的聲音把在整理庭園的好友吸引了出來，最後所有人都笑成了一團。  
『金珉奎……你知勳哥才不跟你一樣光長個子！』跑出來看的朋友笑到都快哭了出來，『那一定超痛。』  
想到這裡，眼睛盯得用力的窗簾終於被拉開，李知勳瞇著掩適應刺激視線的陽光，揮揮手示意門口的人等等就下去。

－

白色的襯衫和黑色的吊帶褲，頭上的那頂黑色小帽把李知勳的小臉襯得更白，像躲在屋子底下的小貓，又不是愛曬太陽的那種，但同樣的地方是也很怕人。  
小時候村子裡的長輩跟金珉奎說，他是爸爸出了點意外，不會回來了；長大了點再問起才明白肇事的人不太簡單，是西方國家的高官，手上的錢或許買得起十個他們一起長大的村落。  
『他那時候問我以後想要做什麼。』李知勳滿身大汗的抱著球和金珉奎晃到河邊吹風，『我跟他說我想繼續彈琴。』

在離開之前李知勳哭著說，要不是我爸被撞死了我也沒辦法這樣彈琴。

幼年喪父卻換來比以往優渥太多的生活環境，提早面對那些閒話讓李知勳儘管年紀小，精神狀態也多少受了點影響。帶刺的小貓還以為自己再也不會笑得開心。  
金珉奎也不是特別有同情心的類型，他不是覺得為了避開那些閒言閒語所以來鄉下生活的李知勳可憐所以黏著他，只是因為喜歡。第一眼看到下了車的李知勳就覺得可愛，明明是哥哥卻很可愛，想把他放在手心上、放在口袋裡、放在沒有人知道他拿來蒐集寶物的鐵盒……光是這樣想金珉奎就覺得愉快，長大發現李知勳不長高了，他也在心裡謝謝老天爺沒讓他失望。  
在李知勳身邊金珉奎就可以得到最高等級的幸福，李知勳為他造成的正面影響像破壞效益的存在，似乎只要有李知勳世界上其他的選擇都失去意義。  
儘管李知勳嘴巴上總是嚷著要金珉奎滾遠一點，但他們都知道他並不真的這麼想。

－

離剛剛李知勳說要下來又過了十多分鐘，就算要把身上的衣服換掉也不該這麼久，金珉奎蹲在門口發呆。  
「珉奎呀！」是知勳的鋼琴老師，「跟知勳去玩得開心點吧，我先走了。」  
李知勳在老師後面踏出家門，兩個人有禮貌的向他道別後，金珉奎才察覺到李知勳不太尋常的臉色。  
「被罵了？」金珉奎掏出昨天放學後去雜貨店買的棒棒糖，拆開包裝遞給他，「你看起來不開心。」  
拿過棒棒糖含著向前走，李知勳也沒有回話，就讓滿臉疑惑的人跟在他的身後。  
傍晚的風掠過李知勳吹到金珉奎臉上，總覺得李知勳身上的味道是甜的，在室內悶了一天的味道也不難聞，自己就喜歡李知勳身上的一切。  
「我餓了。」漫無目的的在路上晃了十幾分鐘後李知勳才開口。  
「來我家吧！」金珉奎跨了一大步到李知勳的身邊，摟住他的肩膀，「我爸媽今天不回來了，我做飯給你吃。」

金珉奎假裝沒有看到他憋得脹紅的臉還有眼角的水光，李知勳的一切讓他覺得愉快，但不包含他無法掌握的悲傷。李知勳有彈不好的時候，但也不太像現在這樣什麼話都不說，不把金珉奎推開又忍著不掉眼淚。

－

廚房傳來的飯菜味嘗試打破他們之間的沉默，金珉奎嘗過湯底的味道後滿意的開始處理剩下的食材。李知勳走近的腳步聲很輕，輕到沒有被金珉奎察覺到。李知勳從初中之後就沒什麼長高，今年就要成年了，小一歲的金珉奎已經快高過他一顆頭。  
感受到後頸突然的重量，金珉奎仍然被嚇到抖了一下，溫熱的濕意傳來讓他忍不住停下手邊的動作嘆了口氣。  
「我不知道你怎麼了，但知勳哥知道我很喜歡你吧？」把手上的水甩乾，往後拍拍李知勳的屁股，「有什麼事待會跟我說好嗎？」  
金珉奎刻意不回頭看，就是不想讓他自尊心略為過剩的哥哥覺得難堪，沒想到話一說完就聽到李知勳的啜泣聲，過了半晌才聽到一聲淡淡的「好。」

－

金珉奎對李知勳的喜歡不只是那種弟弟對哥哥的喜歡，他早就知道了，他覺得李知勳八成也知道。這種情緒在這個時代顯得理所當然，因為不該存在，所以那也不是什麼愛，是讓人覺得理所當然的兄弟情罷了。可是他們都知道這種喜歡不是什麼理所當然。金珉奎想跟他交往、結婚、最好可以生小孩。雖然都不可能，既然都不可能也就沒有說出口的必要。李知勳對自己的人生又有太多的責任感，這些用自己至親的生命換來的資源，如果不去負起責任的話到底又算什麼？

餐桌前面的兩人好像在對質，一句話也都沒有說，明明沒有吵架卻搞得跟在冷戰沒兩樣。金珉奎盯著李知勳，李知勳盯著自己手上的飯。金珉奎做的飯很好吃，只是今天他嚐不出味道。他也開始覺得難為情，讓他忍不住掉下眼淚的不是一件他真的應該感到難過的事情。  
事實上他究竟是為了什麼而感到難過他也說不出口，跟那些沒有必要說出口的話一樣，他們就心照不宣到老死好了。

「今天我的鋼琴老師說那個人跟他聯絡了。」說的是出錢的那個人，「我之後可能……應該說是肯定會出國繼續念書。」  
「啊……這不是很好嗎？」雖然他差點沒有被飯粒噎死。

金珉奎知道李知勳比起演奏別人寫好的曲子，更有天份的是創造自己的音樂。以前李知勳就說過，如果可以的話出國繼續進修是最好的，國內現在沒有相關專業的資源，拿了文憑回來想幹嘛就可以幹嘛。做音樂嘛，寫不出東西賣就去當老師，反正自己底子很好，到時候很多人會搶著要。  
雖然不用去他應該就已經很多人搶著要了。

這更沒有辦法解釋李知勳幹嘛哭，怎麼想該哭的都是金珉奎。  
這一天總該來的，因為打不起昂貴的越洋電話而開始疏離。或許因為他們其中的誰沒有預警的改變住處所以失去聯繫，寄出去的信沒有辦法到達對方的手上……那些在濫俗的小說裡面被寫爛的情節終究會在他們的生活當中上演。  
「如果有就算不在你身邊也能一直聽到你聲音的方法就好了。」

－

李知勳是什麼時候察覺到金珉奎那個遠超出兄弟情感的愛意的？  
是金珉奎從小就用著狗狗般的眼神盯著自己看？還是總是曖昧不明的說他真的很喜歡自己？還是被他趕走一百次就回來一百零一次？

『哥你知道嗎？只要看到你，我什麼煩惱都沒了。』  
『好噁心，不要講這種會讓人誤會的話。』  
『就是那個意思啊……』  
『滾啦！』

金珉奎倒是從一開始就知道。那種讓他打從心底感到愉快的感覺強烈到不正常，用感官獲得的興奮也不及和李知勳有關的一切。他常常偏執的想，這輩子沒有李知勳可能就什麼都沒意義了，但他的確不可能真正擁有他。

那李知勳呢？他怎麼想的？

－

「聽聲音可能有點難，但你可以寫信給我。」假裝剛剛自己流眼淚的畫面都不存在，李知勳急忙正色提出解決方法，「或許一個月就收到了？」  
「哥也捨不得我嗎？」金珉奎用著委屈巴巴的眼神盯著他看，「是因為這樣所以才哭的嗎？」  
「吼你閉嘴啦。」李知勳的臉色愈發難堪，設法把剛剛發生的事情化小化無，「再吵我現在就直接回家。」  
「我的意思是，哥你知道我很喜歡你的吧？」  
金珉奎只差沒有直接說出：我愛你而且我猜你也愛我所以我們可以用愛面對眼前所有困難，這種過時的台詞。

李知勳嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛往後靠在木椅上。  
「不要這樣……」

－

第一次是十一歲那一年，在外面玩的時候腳拐到整個人都站不起來，金珉奎二話不說跑上前把李知勳撈到自己背上的時候，他不知道為什麼被他揹著有股難以言喻的感覺，在心裡慶幸還好他看不到自己比夕陽還要紅的臉頰。  
再來是金珉奎剛學會做飯的時候，自己脫口而出說好吃，他馬上眼睛一亮大喊那以後我都給知勳哥做飯了。  
還有練琴練到鬱悶的時候他說的話、為了自己跑去跟壞孩子打架的時候、第一次用自作曲參加比賽跑來獻花的時候……說到底最濫俗的劇情好像早就被他們演完了。  
最後是每一次說「知勳哥你知道我很喜歡你的吧？」的時候。  
怎麼可能不知道？知道又有什麼用？可以的話他也想要大喊對啊對啊不只是金珉奎你喜歡我，我也很喜歡你。

想到未來，這種話要怎麼說出口，自己又要怎麼向金珉奎跨出那一步？  
說到底自己也已經很明顯了吧，是他也沒辦法為我負起責任啊。

－

「之後的事情都確定了再跟你說，你從出生就一直住在這了應該不會突然搬家吧？」平復好情緒，李知勳起身開始收拾桌上的空盤，「我會先寫信給你，你再依照上面的地址給我回信就好。」  
才打開水龍頭準備洗碗沒多久，身後就傳來另一個人的溫度，金珉奎彎下身子把頭靠在自己的肩膀，兩隻手也往李知勳的腰側放。  
「已經跟你說不要這樣了！」李知勳稍微提高了音量想要制止對方。  
「我不這麼做的話，哥就會跟我坦承實際上是為了什麼在哭嗎？」金珉奎一激動話都講得快，慌忙的語氣還摻雜了一點鼻音，「是這樣嗎？會說嗎？還是你會乾脆不離開？」

「金珉奎。」李知勳的音調又開始顫抖了起來，「我的生活、我的未來是我爸爸用生命換來的，想要隨心所欲的後果就是連去墳前看他的臉都沒有！」  
「誰不是？」金珉奎稍稍施力把李知勳轉向面對自己，「我的家人也是用他們的生命、他們的時間在扶養我長大啊？」

闖禍了。  
看著李知勳留下來的眼淚和不願抬頭與自己對視的樣子，金珉奎像是不小心破壞美術館裡頭藝術品的兇手。  
「我只是……我只是覺得你不想要的話就不要去啊。」兩隻手撫上李知勳的臉小心的擦掉淚水，然而自己的眼眶也以極快的速度在聚集水氣，「很委屈的話、不想離開的話就不要去……」

又不是你把你爸給害死的。

「知勳哥知道嗎？」金珉奎深吸一口氣，說話的聲音都因為悲傷而沙啞，「我愛你，真的愛你。」  
說完過了兩秒金珉奎就想把自己給掐死，才剛把人弄哭就說出這種話。哥會覺得自己很噁心嗎？應該是很莫名其妙吧？  
雖然金珉奎內心深處覺得，李知勳對自己的情感絕對不只是對弟弟的疼愛。但就算如此也跟自己不一樣吧，說到底誰會真的喜歡上跟自己一起長大的朋友啊，而且還都是男的。像李知勳那種對自己的責任偏執過頭的傢伙，怎麼可能會喜歡自己……一廂情願過頭了吧。

李知勳對他投以十分詫異的眼神，同時不妙的感覺完全佔據金珉奎的腦海。

－

把李知勳送上火車之前，金珉奎要求他們應該要先交換一封信。  
『你愛寫的話你自己寫。』李知勳一邊把衣物塞進有半個他大的行李箱邊說，『我還有很多資料要準備，沒空。』  
最後李知勳的口袋裡被塞了三大張被寫得滿滿的信紙，中間好幾行還被水漬暈開。李知勳在火車上一邊笑著讀完，把信紙小心翼翼的摺好放進胸口的內袋。

－

後來的片段開始變得瑣碎，金珉奎還是不斷的寄信給他。但不是永遠都能得到回信，距離讓他們的對話難以成立而且失去意義。  
有時候會收到上面潦草寫著金珉奎名字的錄音帶，更多時候什麼都沒有。錄音帶的內容大部份是一些李知勳演奏的片段，不只是鋼琴，他離開之後又多學了幾種樂器，最後還有自彈自唱的片段，也有一兩次是李知勳淡淡的聲音描述自己最近的生活。  
也不知道是不是分離焦慮在作祟，金珉奎有時候覺得他們的距離愈來愈遠。李知勳還是會變成受到眾人注目的音樂家吧？  
雖然自己上大學之後，因為出眾的外貌和身形被找去當了模特兒，甚至還拍了廣告，追求者更是數不清的出現。但他仍然認為自己已經追不上李知勳。

－

休假日的一早，金珉奎還沒把熬夜的睡眠債補完就被郵差給喊醒。打開門看到國際包裹就知道八成是李知勳寄來的，而且這次是半年沒出現的錄音帶。  
睡眼惺忪坐在床上拆開包裹，上面按照AB面寫上順序，一面就有三十分鐘，而且這次總共有三卷。

一邊吃著早餐一邊聽著琴聲，吃得太飽快睡著了就改打掃房間，錄音帶那一頭還是在彈鋼琴。拿起期末的文本閱讀，李知勳仍然在彈鋼琴。  
迷濛的播放最後一面錄音帶，開始沒多久金珉奎就進入夢鄉了。

－

夢裡的李知勳是告訴自己他要離開的那一天，是他流了很多眼淚的那一天——大部份是自己惹出來的。  
在金珉奎終於對李知勳做出告白後，他詫異的眼神持續不超過五秒鐘。  
『你是白痴嗎……沒有人這樣告白的。』李知勳笑了出來但眼淚還是流不停，一拳打在金珉奎身上，『愛又怎樣，能解決什麼問題？我也愛你啊，但有什麼被解決了嗎？把事實點破讓你覺得舒服了嗎？』

李知勳還是一樣，因為過不去那種病態的責任感而左右他人生的決定；金珉奎以後也是，要面對因為跟李知勳分開的失重感。這些東西不會消失，只會隨著人生的進程更加難以抹滅。

之後金珉奎急切的討好讓李知勳開始覺得無奈，卻也難以真的對他感到生氣。一次兩次，最難以逃避的就是自己和金珉奎相處時的愉悅。  
金珉奎還以為只有他是這這個樣子。

－

「金珉奎，還在聽嗎？」  
「我再幾個星期就要回去了。」

要不是睡到摔下椅子，金珉奎八成也會跟錯過李知勳為他寫的歌一樣錯過回國日期跟航班。

－

「你又長高了。」熟悉的重量和味道來自自己的背上，「自私的傢伙。」

世界終於又帶著那股強烈的愉悅感回到金珉奎身邊，比高潮還要讓人著迷，李知勳回來了，可是他的病還沒好。無以名狀的，因為李知勳而產生的不正常興奮感，跟著未來他們要遇到的濫俗劇情一起回來。


End file.
